shadow magic
by Princess Freeye Fireneze
Summary: when shadow (her name should be shadow ember not secret ember made a mistake!) ember joins the group she quickly makes friends but when she expected to destroy a living being she can't bring herself to do and suddenly starts thinking that she's too soft for the team can robin bring her too her senses and show her that he's just as soft as she is before she decides to leave forever!


Shadow magic: a young justice story

Chapter 1 the new team-mate

A/N There will be a few new characters you don't know coz I made them up plus I made up a new planet called sparks, lynfia, windsenia and tides they are the realms for the fire control, nature control, air control and water control. sparks is the main planet with the other's surrounding it so the royal family of sparks is the royal family for all of them but the princess didn't only end up with one element she ended up with all four and ended up being the princess of light, day, health, kindness and magic that's Fire-Lillie the queen of sparks daughter also the secret ember another superhero who joins the team with the help of ….. Actually you find Fire-Lillie fireneze out!

**Robin's P.O.V**

It was just a regular day for us Wally was staring at Megan, Megan was baking cookies, Atermius was wondering what was the best way to annoy Wally, (and I can hear her thoughts yes *sigh* and you say it like I never told you) Connor was practising his fighting with Kalder, Zatanna was with her dad, and I was watching TV. Until batman came in and told us there was someone he wanted us to meet and we followed him into the main room.

There standing in the entrance to the main room stood our favourite superhero the flaming ember also the queen of the realms known as the element kingdom (which is sparks lynfia windsenia and tides another water realm. Of course we all ran up to meet her when we heard someone talking behind her and it was no-one we knew about and she was speaking in a foreign language which I suspected was the sparks language Mechanan. Suddenly Alisha (the flaming ember) spoke "kids the surprise person you were going to meet wasn't just me you were going to meet your new team-mate"

"TEAM-MATE!" we all exclaimed I was pretty shocked as well

"Okay where are they then" asked Wally

Then the strange voice spoke again this time in English "I'm a she not an it" and after she said this a girl about my age and just a little smaller then me with long curly jet black hair with 3 white stripes (1 stripe on the left side 1 on the right and 1 straight down the middle of her hair and she had fiery red shades on. She also had a few freckles on either side of her face. When Wally saw her shades he nudged me on the elbow in a way of saying robin and embs forever when actually he was the one drooling at her not me.

"this team is secret ember or embs for short she has the power over all four of the elements air water fire earth and she has a special watch with 4 buttons each with a different element symbol one of water one of air one of fire and one of a plant each button has a different element costume when she presses for example the fire button…." explained batman until embs interrupted.

"I transform into the guardian of the element fire and I also have a black and white crystal roses in the watch the black when it makes contact with my black and white crystal necklace it transforms me into secret ember the guardian of the elements another superhero like my mother and the white rose transforms me into the magical being I really am see everyone from the realms I come from is connected with one animal and sparks people earn that animal by going through stages called anmalia the first is animal instinct wait it's easier to show you although I've only got up to supernatural but I'm still only going to show you animal instinct…"

Secret ember pressed the black and white crystal gem in the middle of watch. Suddenly hovering above the crystal gem were 2 roses one was black and one was white, secret ember took the white one and once she took it away the black one went back into the watch and her necklace went completely white not half black and half white anymore. I only then realised that the white rose was made of a white crystal, embs (come on I better start using the short of her name she's our new team-mate) raised the rose to her necklace matched the pattern on the rose with the pattern on the necklace (the pattern was a pair of ears and a tail I think they belonged to a leopard). When they were matched the white crystal pendant detached itself from the ribbon after it had done that embs said these words: power pendant mew morphasis she then touched the pattern gently with her lips like kissing it and the following song came on and embs started transforming:

**Animal instinct from mew mew power**

_It's not how we dress_

_Or what we posses _

_From the very start_

_It was there in our hearts_

_When we get together _

_We know what to do_

_Coz' me plus you _

_Equals mew mew_

_We got the animal instinct_

_Nothing can stand in our way_

_We got the animal instinct_

_To save the world_

_We should start today_

_To save the world _

_We should start today_

_We got the animal instinct_

Embs then said

_Mew mew style _

_Mew mew grace_

_Mew mew power in your face!_

After the song finished we were staring straight at a girl who looked exactly like embs but she had long curly hair like embs but hers was tied back into a ponytail and it was red with orange and yellow streaks like fire she was wearing what looked like a top that had the bottom bit cut off and dangling from the place the rest of the top should be were these 5 silk strips 1 on the left side of the top 1 on the right side of the top 1 down the middle of the front and 2 down the back of the top a pair of shorts with three silk strips 1 on the left 1 on the right and I down the middle of the front she had the ¼ boots on which were red with a blue pattern that looked like a Lillie with a fire pattern on top she also had what looked like a blue ribbon instead of black and white with a gold pendant with the exact same pattern as the pattern on the boots round her neck and what also looked like a pair of leopard ears and a leopard tail so basically she was a human with the instinct of a animal with the ears and tail of that animal as well so I guess her animal is a leopard which means she can run fast too which means Wally will be following her and that could mean danger….


End file.
